


Mug of Grog

by GwynCat



Series: Dearg Dorcha [1]
Category: Dearg Dorcha, Original Work
Genre: Campfire, Cat Sith, Dearg Dorcha- Fandom, Drunkenness, Family is important, Fluff, Prequel, Side Story, amateur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwynCat/pseuds/GwynCat
Summary: I suck at summaries butMorag goes to the bar after a hunter, her cousin, Greer, goes to convince her to get home to the family before she passes out drunk in the streets
Series: Dearg Dorcha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538293
Collections: Dearg Dorcha





	Mug of Grog

" Grog."

The bartender looked at the Barbarian in front of him, looking at the small pile of silver she had put in front of him. Then he nodded and fetched the alcoholic beverage. The barbarian snatched the mug from the bartender, drinking from it greedily. The customers next her backed away, giving her dirty looks. She paid them no mind. She was thirsty from the days hunt and couldn't leave her winnings alone outside. 

Her hands left bloody hand prints on the mug once she set it down. She leaned back on the stool, attempting to relax. 

Morag was not a good hunter, but she needed to become one. Her mother kicked her out of the house, they didn't have enough money to support a family a big as theirs anymore. Most of the clan had to disperse, anyone who could survive on their own or had someone to take care of them.

The Tavern door opened, revealing her cousin, Greer. She had joined them when they departed from the rest of the family on Beltane. 

Greer stalked to Morag, glaring at the empty mug. 

" Oi, Heledd is wondering where we are. "

Morag snickered, the grog making her slightly tipsy. She turned to her cousin. 

" She can hold the fort for a bit, Eithne can't cause **that** much trouble. "

Greer crossed her arms, her scowl deepening. She quietly growled. Morag rolled her eyes. She smirked, wrapping her arm around her smaller, grouchier cousin's shoulders. 

Greer tensed then reluctantly relaxed into Morag's hold. 

Morag ordered another grog for herself and one for Greer. Morag drank her second grog with the same gusto as she did the first, enjoying the buzz it gave her. She hummed, closing her eyes the chattering of the others in the Tavern becoming muffled. 

Greer lightly sipping hers, not liking the bitter taste. She only drank it to please her cousin, who would probably drink hers with no problem. She glared around the room at the other patrons. 

She noticed there was no bard. Which was weird, usually there's one hanging about, maybe a group. Bards are very territorial of their stages. Morag seemed to notice as well. 

" Oi Barkeep! Where's ya Bard? "

The Bartender only shrugged and went back to cleaning a discarded mug. 

Morag took a large gulp of Greer's grog before turning to her cousin.

" Ya know , we should find a bard and-" " I'm goin to stop ya there Morag. Heledd needs us home for dinner, finish up the grog and we'll leave."

Morag let a sound of disappointment. Her eyes pleaded with her cousin, who held a blank stare. 

" Please?"

"No."

" Why?"

" You know why."  
  


This went on for a little longer before Morag gave up went back to drinking her grog. Greer looked around the bar, observing her fellow patrons, finding nothing threatening about drunks too intoxicated to even sit up properly. 

" Oi I'm done." 

Morag's voice slightly slurred, getting the smaller Cat sìth's attention. Greer stretched as she stood from the bar stool ,grimacing at the sharp sting the imprint of the stool left on her thighs. Morag clumsily got up from hers a second later. Greer attempted to help her cousin regain her balance.

" I don't need help. I'm not a lightweight."

"hmmm."

Morag walked out of the bar with no problem, Greer following behind. The two Cat sìth walked into the forest they called home. The duo walked through the trees, walking into a couple. They could barley see, If it weren't for the moonlight seeping through the trees it would be pitch black. 

Cat sìth decided to stay quiet with the occasional grunt from tripping on a tree root. After a half hour of walking they spotted another light source. Orange light flickered on the fire's surrounding. Morag set down the meat and fur she collected on her hunt as she headed to the fire ,sitting down on a fallen log placed near it. she helped her self to some deer-meat sitting on a spit over the fire. Greer shook her head doing the same a few minutes later.

They sat in silence, happily munching on the juicy meat in their grasps. Greer finished her piece first, yawning as a full stomach and the heat of the fire made her sleepy.

A twig snapped, Morag almost dropping her half eaten meat as she grabbed a dagger. The figure raised her hands in surrender, still approaching her sister and cousin.

"Just me."

Greer nodded

"Heledd." 

Heledd looked at her sister before glaring at Greer.

" You let her get drunk?"

" What? It's not like I can stop her now can I ? "

Heledd shook her head in disappointment .

"How many?"

" Hmmm, Three ."

"..."

"mugs."

" Ugh! Greer those things are huge! No wonder she's so tipsy!"

Morag looked at her older sister.

" Oh come on! It's not that bad!" 

Morag slurred in protest. 

" Yes it is Eithne was worried! " 

Heledd crossed her arms angrily

" We only have each other now we can't afford to lose each other in a hunting accident or in a stupid ass bar-fight! I- "

"Heledd?"

a sleepy voice drew Heledd from her rant. She turned to the small Reþgwy standing in the entrance of her tent.

" Eithne, you should be in bed."

She spoke in a harsh whisper

" But I wanna see Morag 'n Greer." 

She spoke tiredly.

Morag turned away from the fire and slurred.

" 'ey, Eithne"

She waved to her baby sister who waved back, smiling goofily. Greer just grunted, Eithne gave her the same enthusiasm she gave her sister. Heledd just waited for them to to be done. Once she was sure that they were do to the silence, she herded the seven year old back into her tent. Said seven year old didn't comply.

" I wanna be out here!"

" But you need to sleep, Aoife."

" But **Heledd** ,I wanna be **here**!"

"No."

" PLEEEEASE!"

" No."

Morag and Greer munch on deer-meat, enjoying the argument like it was a dinner show.

" Please?!"

"No."

"Please!?"

"No!"

"Please?!"

"I SAID NO!"

"C'mon Heledd let her stay," Morag moved loser to Heledd to whisper "She'll fall asleep in no time."

Morag grabbed Eithne's shoulder and gently lead her to the campfire. Once Morag settled down Eithne curled up against her big sister, promptly falling asleep. Not long after Greer began nodding off, falling asleep against Morag as well. 

Heledd snickered and went into her tent to grabbed a couple of pelts. She returned to the campfire. Morag opened one of her eyes to look at her sister. 

" Wanna join?"

Heledd began piling the pelts on top of her sisters ( and cousin).

" Nah, I'm goin to sleep in my tent, see ya Dorks in the mornin."

Morag chuckled, Eithne nuzzling into Morag's chest. Heledd smiled

" Comfy?"

Morag nodded, closing her eyes letting herself fall asleep. Heledd walked back to her tent. she shivered as she moved out of the fire's heat. She nestled into her nest of blankets. 

Heledd slept contentedly in her nest as her family cuddled by the fire.


End file.
